3D games, such as Doom and Quake, are well known.
3D simulators, including RT3D (real time three dimensional) driving simulators, are known, such as Microsoft's Flight Simulator for Windows 95 and Mirage's ATF Flight Simulator.
CAD (computer-aided design) and CAM (computer-aided manufacturing) are both well-known 3D systems.
VRML (virtual reality modelling language) is described in Designing 3D Graphics, by Josh White, Wiley & Sons, 1996, as being "the first established, open standard for real-time 3D graphics on the Internet . . . It supports all the basic things we need: arbitrary 3DS-style meshes, textures, and lights . . . The addition of animation capabilities should make it a strong contender for a general purpose RT3D modelling file format standard." (pp. 332-333). VRML 1.0 and VRML 2.0 do not provide real time interactive objects in the virtual world and does not allow objects on screen to move freely.
Many different operating systems are known such as Windows 95 and other members of the Microsoft Windows family of operating systems, DOS, OS/2, and Unix. Conventional operating systems are described in PC Webopaedia, Sandy Bay Software, Inc., at http://www.pcwebopedia.com/index.html.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.